EW: Extreme Wrestling
by NarutoUzumaki 6th Hokage
Summary: EW is the new and best wrestling company there is.Everything is real but is that good or bad! Hope you enjoy.I do not own anything other then The story,Caws, and company
1. Chapter 1

EW:Extreme Wrestling

EW is a new wrestling company but this is real and for goes except killing the other Wrestlers from all around the wrestlers are ex-cons or retired are some stats of Wrestlers going into the EW.

Name: William Mills

Nickname: Willy

From: Dallas, Texas

Family: All dead Expect my wife Kristi

former job or place: NFL Football Player

Name: Kristi Mills

Nickname: None

From: Austin, Texas

Family: Living

Former job or place: NFL Cheerleader

Name: Kerry

Nickname: Little K

From: Springfield, Ohio

Family: Alive

Former job or place: Prison Guard

Name:Bill Goldberg

Nickname: Goldberg

From:San Diego, Califorina

Family: Alive

Former Job or Place: WWE

Name: Anthony

Nickname: Ant

From: Bushkill, PA

Former Job or Place: Police

Name:Hornswoggle

Nickname: Little Bastard

From:Oshkosh, Wisconsin

Former Job or Place: WWE

These are all the wrestlers that we have right now but if you revied with the info i used for the caws...you could get into Extreme Wrestling!


	2. First Episode

Extrme Wrestling:EW

On EW first ever show on channle 6986( if you go on that it's there for reals).They open with Anthony on the mircophone saying that he will get the EW World Belt and crush anybody who stands in his right at that moment Willy and Kerry ran behide Anthony and both smacked a chair on his back then drop the stairs on him and a match happen Hornswoggle Vs A Gypsy Preist(lol)...Willy would be manging match would be a ladders match but in EW Ladder matchers are different...You have to break a ladder by either snapping it on the other wrestler or breaking the ladder while beating the other wrestler with began the match with The Gypsy Preist throwing Hornswoggle into the announcer table by doing his special ChokeThrow(1).When he was about to get the ladden Willy WMD(2) Him and then did a leapfrog(3) of the ladden onto Gypsy Preist with a ladden under him and broke it."And The Winner is Hornswoggle" The Announce said as Willy picked up Hornswoggle and his theme song came next match was Goldberg Vs match began by Goldberg doing a spear to Anthony because Anthony was still beaten up from when Lil K and Willy gang up on was KO right on the spot."And The Winner is Gold-Berg" The Announcer next match is A Hobo vs Kenneth a soilder that fought every match began but it only last a couple of second by Kenneth running up to The Hobo and punching him across the face then did a swanton bomb sorta jump onto The Hobo and pinned yeah and EW you need a 5 count to win by a Mills, Willy Mills Father and Owner of EW came out with the EW World champions belt ."Now i know everyone wants the EW World Champ Belt but you need to go throught a tournment and the last 2 will go at eachother at Bad Blood Next Month, The Tounrment will start next week and i will show you the thing right now" Bill Mills said.

1:Willy Vs Anthony ...Go against 2 Winner

2:Kerry Vs Goldberg...Go Against 1 Winner

3:Hornswoggle Vs Kenneth Gp against 4 Winner

4:And The Gypsy Preist vs The Hobo....Go against 3 Winner

"And Kristi since your our only Diva right now..You get the EW Womens Champship Belt" Bill said and Kristi came out and toke her belt."And For a main event i give you an Hell-In-A-Cell match but here is the catch...There will be 3 Ring stacked on to eachother!!....Willy,Anthony,Kerry,Goldberg,Hornswoggle,And Kenneth will fight in these 3 cells to grab the breifcase and channgle the new champ after bad blood at any time" Billy were Holes in the 3 Cells to climb them and get the breifcase.

Willy Music began to play and he came into the ring with a the rest of the other 7 superstars came in, he set up the the bell to start the match began...Willy and Hornswoggle on his back jumped on to the ladder and jumped on the next floor and kicked the ladder on Anthony."Ahh..You suck" Anthony said getting wacked with the Willy toke Hornswoogle off his back and they look at eachother before jumping at got so involed into the match when he ran at Willy..He forget the hole in the cage and went boom straight onto Goldberg and the jumped up to the next cage but not before Anthony jumped on his leg and came with him on the final cage before the breifcase these two fought but then they just hurried up and climbed the ladder to the the top of the catch."Come on Mills...or should i call you Juniur" Anthony said."That get very mad when they call me that" Willy said and picked up Anthony and threw him off the 3 cells onto the announcers table which smashed into while he was doing this Hornswoogle climbed all of the cells but not before getting Kenneth to block Goldberg for him while he threw the ladder at all three of them and then grab the heard the bell ring and look behide him...there was Hornswoggle holding the briefcase.

After the match in the locker room

Willy was punching his locker so bad the door broke."Willy please stop...Just kicked his butt for me next week please" Kristi said giving him puppy's eyes."Your such a cheater but fine" Willy said hugging his wife.

_________________________

1:A Chokethrow is like a chokeslam but inside of dropping them you throw them.

2:WMD Is like a Powerbomb but after he slams them...he picked them up and does it again.

3: Leapfrog is a special off a turnbuckle,ring,ladder,Cell,ect....3 flips in mide air and wacks them

Thanks for reading...please review and help i need new superstars...or Diva...I only have one...lol


	3. Hell Week

EW:Extreme Wrestling

Welcome to Extreme Wrestling where we have 3 new wrestlers...A diva **Melissa Berkowitz(Body Builder) and A Superstar named Graveyard(Cab Driver), who will be entering the race to EW Extreme Wrestling Champship will go against a also new superstar The King(Writer).Our first match will be The Newest Superstars Graveyard with Meslissa Berkowitz manging him and The King will fight in a finsher match(1).Graveyard and King came out and starting fighting, throwing punch for punch and then Graveyard grab him on his throat and chokeslammed him into the ground going into a bye week next week and going against winner of 3-4 in Week 3 of Road to The EW next match will be a ladders match with The Gypsy Preist vs The they both came out, everyone was chanting we want Willy,Kerry,Kenneth, or Anthony( surprisley).As they both came out Willy,Kerry, and Grave or Graveyard came out and wacked both of them with a ladder breaking both at the same time."And The Winner is Nobody" The Announcer came a match that Hornswoggle would not like going against Kenneth a man who fought in every the match began Hornswoggle came out from under the ring and hit Kenneth with a chair 10 times, knocking him out."And the winner is HornSwoggle!" The announce next match was a steel cage match with Kerry and match began with punchs,kicks, throws but finnally Goldberg got Kerry into a stance for a spear, but when he speared Kerry...threw the door...Kerry won the match touching the ground first." And before our main event Willy vs Anthony, we have a one on one Diva's match and who ever wins, gets to go after The EW Champship belt at Bad Blood" Bill Mills said coming out on the entrance ramp and then left.A new diva came out Carrie Blackwell (Waiter) vs also new diva Marsha Walters(Tax collecter). The match began with Marsha and Carrie fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting until Carrie got a tricked pin on Marsha and won the match by for the main event Willy Vs Anthony on a Hell-in-Box match(2).The cell was covered by a large box after Willy and Anthony got in had to get out of the box to win the did the WMD too Anthony and KO Him but did not win the match keep hitting the box with a ladder until Anthony finally got up and threw a chair at him and almost KO were camra's in there, so the fans could started fighting again until neither one could get up and both of them hit eachother with a ladder but Willy went flying into the spot of which he had been hitting with the ladder before and it broke up and Willy fell out going against Kerry next EW closed out, Willy went back into the box and threw Anthony out onto the fan the show just went off, so the results are**

**Willy Vs Kerry**

**Graveyard vs Hornswoggle **

**Winner goes on to Bad blood for the title**

**and for random sack Meslissa will go against Kristi for the EW Diva's or Women's champsion ( i will sometime call the EW Diva's Champshion Women Champship or EW World Champship just EW Champship)**


	4. Bigger Hell Week

EW: Extreme Wrestling

Extreme Wrestling start off with Mr. Mills in the ring about to make an announment."OK, Next Sunday is Bad Blood with The Winner Of Willy Vs Kerry vsing the winner of Graveyard and Hornswoggle for the title, I also like to say after Our Main ppv ExtremeMania, Extreme Wrestling will be split into 2 brands....The Extreme And Legends" Bill said and was about to exit the ring until Anthony song came came to the ring and look at Mr. Mills."Mr. Mills I demand you to let me vs the champ right after he wins the title" Anthony said."I will do no such thing" Bill said trying to escape but Anthony grab him."Do it or i will hurt you" Anthony said and right after that William Music came on."Anthony...I swear on my life if you hurt my father...I will throw you off 20 hell-in-cells and then set you on fire" Willy said getting really angry."Try it" Anthony said and speared the shit out of Mr. ran into the ring and Anthony ran out of the ring and went into the came and helped but Willy didn't go...He was now in charge of Extreme Wrestling and he would have fun with that."Hey Kerry..You win because i got a match at Bad Blood...Anthony Vs Willy in A 20 hell-In-Cells match" Willy said laughing and walk into the back.

Meslissa and Kristi match for The Diva's Belt is on the line and Meslissa got into the ring and started to fight...Meslissa hit Kristi with a kicked to the stomach and then to the then dodged the 3rd kick and trip Meslissa and then picked her and slammed her right into the goes for the pin."1...2.." The announcer was saying but Meslissa got up and kicked Kristi right and the face and Kristi fell out of the came out of the ring and gave Kristi a chair, then ran back into the tryed to hit Meslissa with it but then she grabbed it and bang Kristi head to goes for the pin."1...2..." The Anounce said almost saying ran at Melissa but Melissa grab Kristi head and bang it on to the climbed the turn-bluckle and was about to jumped at Kristi but Kristi turned it into a pin."1...2...3...4...5" The Announcer jumped up and grabbed her belt."The Winner and still The Diva's champ Kristi!" The announcer said.

Willy was in the back and he sees Anthony...time to go started to chase Anthony around the stadium but the Anthony hides into his room."Hey Goldberg..come here and bang this door down" Willy said."Sure...I wanna see Anthony get his ass kicked" Goldberg said rammed the door sending it flying."Thanks" Willy said and went into Anthony window was wide open."Damn it" Willy said and started walking out until he saw something move in Anthony punched the closet and Anthony ran out of the ran out of the room and headed for the way was right behide him and threw a sledge-hammer at him which hit him in the back but Anthony just ran for his got into his car and drove away but now before Willy could smash his front window and back window."I get him this sunday" Willy said.

"This match is 1 fall for The right to go against Kerry at Bad Blood for the title...Coming first Hornswoggle" The Announcer said and he came out of the ring and did his little dance."Now please welcome GRAVEYARD" The Announcer said.A little grave was placed by the entrance...and boom Graveyard came walked to the ring and got in the grabbed Hornswoggle and chokeslammed him 2 times and then threw him at the announcer got up and grabbed something from under the came close and Hornswoggle threw a pie at grabbed Hornswoggle but The Little Bastard threw another pie at just punched Hornswoggle in the head and chokeslammed put one foot on Hornswoggle pinning him."1...2...3...4...5" The Announcer won but the cost was getting 2 pie in your face."The Winner and Vsing Kerry at Bad Blood for The Extreme World Belt is Graveyard" The Announcer said.

**Me back with more Extreme Wrestling...Hope you like...Bad Blood is next!**


	5. Bad Blood

EW:Extreme Wrestling

Bad Blood

Bad Blood start out with fireworks going from the entrance place to the ring where 30 fireworks went off and off and off until it was show start with Willy Mills in the middle of the ring."This is how Bad Bloods gonna go....First is Carrie Vs Kristi for the title...Next is Graveyard Vs Kerry for the title....then Melissa,Kyli, and Marissa in a triple treat match for a right to face Kristi or Carrie for the title after Bad Blood...and Finnally I get my revenge with Willy Vs Anthony in a 20 hell-in-cells match" Willy said and walk music came on and she came into the ring...then Carrie."Fight" The Announcer toke a led by kicking Carrie in the reacted quickly by grabbing Kristi leg and tripping went to the top turnbuckle and did what she did on EW right before Bad Blood turn the jump into a pin."1...2...3...4...5" The annoucer jumped up and got her belt."The Winner and still the Diva Champ Kristi!" The announcer said.

The Next match is Graveyard Vs Kerry for the came out first followed by Graveyard."Fight" The announcer and Graveyard toke punch for punch...then kick to the mouth for kick to where the sun dont shin...then a chokeslam for a got on the top rope but Graveyard hit him off and Kerry fell out of the got up and dragged Graveyard out of the ring with both grabbed chairs from under the ring and hit the chairs with the other both toke alittle bit but Graveyard got up and grabbed Kerry and threw him at the smashed his teeth into the didn't give up by grabbing a ladder and smashing Graveyard into threw Graveyard into the ring and set up a climbed the ladder but Graveyard reacted by kicking the jumped right before it fell...landing right near got up and picked Kerry up...and threw him at the ladder smashing his back with the then tried for a pin."1...2...3...4.." The Annoucer was about to slap his hand on the ground but Kerry broke free."I am not giving up" Kerry said kicking Graveyard off of him and spearing him very quick for a man with alot of got up and grabbed Kerry as he was about to closeline chokeslammed Kerry onto the mat and went for the pin."1...2...3...4..FIV" The annoucer said...so still wasn't giving then kicked Graveyard again but this time he hit his then suplex Graveyard and went for the pin."1...2...3." The annoucer said but Graveyard still had so much left in then grabbed him and threw him straight into the turnbuckle full threw him off the turnbuckle and pinned him."1...2...3...4...5" The annoucer got up and got his new belt."The Winner and The New Extreme Champship is Graveyard" The Annoucer said and raised Graveyards hand in victroy.

Next would be the triple treat match to go against Kristi next EW for the title with Melissa,Kyli, and all came out and started the and Kyli toke slap to slap while Marissa got out of the ring and went to go get a came back into the ring and hit Kyli with the chair but Meslissa punched the chair which made Marissa get hit with tryed to pin Marissa."1...2...3..." The Anouncer pin was broke by Kyli with a got up and kicked Meslissa in the head and made her fall out of the picked up the chair and smashed Marissa headed into it."Thats for hitting me you bitch" Kyli said and did a moonsault to Kyli stooded up...Meslissa got her and did a full nelson went for the pin on Kyli ."1...2" The annoucer said but Marissa hit Meslissa with the chair on the threw Meslissa into the turn buckle but pay attention to Kyli."So what you say bitch" Marissa said and punched her right in the jaw."I said your a bitch" Kyli said."You are" Marissa said and kicked her which made her trip."You say what you are" Kyli said and kicked her in the appeared out of nowhere and full nelson slammed Marissa and Kyli on the ground Meslissa went for the pin on Kyli."1...2...3...4...5" The announcer jumped up and smiled."The Winner is Meslissa" The annoucers said and raised her hand in victory.

The Main Event for Bad Blood....20 Hell-In-Cell....One Grudge...One Idiot....One Survivor!.Willy ran out without his music and went into the first toke some time but he went into the ring."FIGHT" The announcer toke action first with a 2 first to the tried to fight back but Willy was to kicked Anthony in the fell out of the ring and busted the door tried to climb the cage but Willy hit his back with a fell onto the chair and Willy kicked his head so tripped Willy and climmbed for his was on like the 5 Cell when Willy came flying out of no where and jumped on look around and Willy climbed 2 ladders with 1 leaning on too and Willy both fell to the fell but Willy fell onto threw Willy off of him and climbed the made it up but then noticed right infront of him was Willy waiting for tried to throw Anthony off but Anthony kicked him in the got up and speared Anthony to the heared something and look to the side and by the entrance way There was Graveyard on a Rode really fast going the the ladders that Willy placed to hit Anthony and when he reached the top he threw his motorcycle at Anthony and Anthony fell to the ground into the annoucer got up and threw a match with some oil down to the announcer table."DING DING DING...The Winner is Willy" The Announcer said.


	6. A Week After Bad Blood

**Sorry For Just an Long Wait but here it is :)**

EW:Extreme Wrestling

Willy just smiled as he came into the ring and waited for people to stay quiet."My father is going to be back in under an month but thats not why i am out here.I am out here to say The Next Pay-Per-View is Extreme Teams, All matchs are 2 on 2 or its just great if i make a EW World Tag Team Belt, And i will even give its first owners Willy and Kerry" Willy said and toke a title out of the ring and held it,"Now i know people think i am being unfair but we have to defend the title every are going to go against The Hobo and Anthony for the title tonight but first Kristi Vs Meslissa for the title and an couple more matchs in here." GoldBerg music came on and got into the ring just as he always did."Now for the Oppenent KERRY!" The ref said and Kerry music came on

Kerry ran into the ring with a metal chair and smacked Goldberg with it but he didn't fall."GOLDBERG" The crowd was cheering and Goldberg just speared Anthony at out got right back up and punch Goldberg in his head, didn't work so he did it then tripped Goldberg and climbed up an ladder that was there for another jumped inside the ring and kicked Goldberg in the head but Goldberg grabbed his leg and smashed his leg on the ground next to used his other leg to smacked Goldberg into the fell but Kerry rolled out of the ring and land on an chair."AHH" Kerry said holding his grabbed Anthony and threw him at the turnbuckle but Kerry kicked Goldberg in the mouth and punched him into the threw Goldberg into the ring and hop onto the then did his special, 450 Spalsh onto then got Goldberg into a pin."1...2...3...4...5" The announcer jumped on the turnbuckle and raised his title even thought it wasn't on the line."The winner Kerry" The announcer said

Willy Mills comes out."We have 4 new people to EW Nick Luther,Travis Peirson,Kyle Smith, and Scott four will fight in an Over The Top Ropes matchs or Pin right came out first followed by Scott, then Kyle, and finally Travis."Fight" The announcer said and Travis kicked Kyle where boys dont like to be jumped in midair and kicked Nick in the head and then he then grabs Kyle's Head and hits it 10 times on the no one is looking Travis goes under the ring and gets a runs at Scott on the ground but Scott kicks the chair and Travis's Head bounced off the went for the pin on Travis while Kyle while was about to Enuzgiri Nick."1...2...3...4" The announcer said but Kyle broke it up after his Enuzgiri quickly reacted by tripping no one was paying attention to Travis or Nick, Travis did an Steam Roller to Nick and got ready for the pin."1..2.." The announcer yelled but Scott slided on the ground and kicked Travis out of the then got on the turnbuckle and Travis got into the ring and chargered at jumps off the turnbuckle and does an super kick to Travis and Travis goes over the top ropes."1 Down..2 to go" Scott said and got on the turnbuckle again and jumped on the still knocked out was about to go for the pin but Nick just appeared out of no where and did an running big boot to went for the pin After he threw Kyle out of the ring."1...2...3...4..." The announcer was about to say 5 but Scott kicked out and broke of instict Scott did an super kick to Nick and Nick went flying out of the ring."The Winner Scott Daniels!"

Hornswoggle comes out to the ring."Graveyard, my hell-in-cell winner to go against you after Bad Blood starts now" Hornswoggle said and got into an comes out of his grave and walks up to Hornswoggle."No Backup" Graveyard saying."Ok" Hornswoggle said and attacked picked up Hornswoggle and threw him at the grabbed the turnbuckle and jumped at hit him but Graveyard just threw him off of got at weapon under the ring really quick and hit Graveyard with was alittle hurt but still didn't look like it as he threw the weapon at Hornswoggle and hit him in the threw a pie at Graveyard but he dodged it and picked Hornswoggle up and punched him in the dropped him and then put his foot on him."1...2...3...4...5" The announcer Medics came out and toke Hornswoggle away."The Winner and still Champ Graveyard" The Announcer said.

Kristi music came on and she walked into the ring with a bra and undies on."The Match is an Strip Match For The EW Women's Champship, The first person who is fully naked lost" The Ref said and Kristi got into the Meslissa came in with bra and undies too."FIGHT" The Ref said and Meslissa grabbed Kristi and punched dodged the punch and trip then quickly undid her bra."1 Peice Down, 1 Left to Go Down" Kristi kicked her and her foot got caught to her bra and it flung off."Same For you bitch" Meslissa said and almost speared her but Kristi turn it into an pin but then slumpped down taking her Undies off."The Winner and Still The Women Champ Kristi" The announcer said and raised her hand.

Willy and Kerry come out with their belts and jump on the turnbuckle and did came out Anthony followed by The and Anthony will start the match while Kerry and Hobo wait to be tagged."FIGHT FOR THE TITLES" The Ref said and ran out of the way as Anthony tried to Spear Willy but he picked him up and threw him out of the jumped on top of him and kicks him in the Kerry throws him into the throws him into the turnbuckle and tags fling Anthony toan turnbuckle and when he comes back at them, Kerry kicked him in the ribs and Willy jumps off the turnbuckle onto waits for him to get gets up and Kerry spears the shit out of kicks Kerry and crawls to Hobo and tags him, a milsecond before Kerry grabbed him."Fuck" Kerry said and got punched by the somehows flips the Hobo and goes for the pin."1...2..3...4" The Ref said but The Hobo broke out of it right before the 5 drags The Hobo to Willy and tags him, Kerry throws The Hobo at Willy and Willy trips him and The Hobo bangs his head on the hurries and throws The Hobo into the ring and runs for see Kerry comes and he jumps off the ring, only to get speared by Kerry while Willy goes for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The Ref slid into the ring and grabbed his belt."The Winners and Still the EW World Tag Team Champs Kerry and Willy" The Ref said as Extreme Wrestling goes off the air with red fireworks going off everywhere.

**Nominate 2 Superstars to Go against Kerry and Willy next week by sending my god dam Reviews! lol**


	7. Scarie Shit

**ENJOY BITCH!**

Extreme Wrestling:EW

EW opens up yet after with Willy in the ring."Ok, Tonight Our Titles will be on the line against Travis and Scott" Willy said and heared the ring shouting YES OR YOU SUCK!."Now for The Other matchs will be Carrie Vs Kyli For an chance to go after Kristi title next time on Extreme Wrestling, then we have The Hobo and The Gypsy will fight for the reward for the dumbass We will have Hornswoggle Vs Kerry, then Goldberg Vs Anthony" Willy said and walking out of the ring and The Hobo jumpped out of his box and ran into the ring wearing an Gypsy then ran out and tripped on the stair."DUMBASS" The crowd was yelling."FIGHT" The Ref said and Hobo kicked Gypsy in the head and got him into an Gypsy easily got out of it and punched the Hobo in the then Kerry came out of the back and knocked out both and grab an mic."Their both win the dumbass reward" Kerru said and kicked them out of the ring waiting for Hornswoggle to come for their match.

Hornswoggle music came on but he never came looked around until he saw an incoming pie from all got hit by all of them and Hornswoggle jumped on him from the then picked him up and speared his little ass to the floor but that didn't stop Hornswoggle from tripping Kerry when he was going then go on the top rop and did an frog splash to got up and grabbed an tryed to hit Hornswoggle with it by he dodged it and kicked the chair into Kerry then decided to do his Tag team parter's finshed by kicking Hornswoggle on the ground and got onto a turnbuckle and did an leap then did an spear after Hornswoggle got up, Now Kerry went for the pin."1...2...3...4..5" The Ref yelled and held Kerry hand in victory."THE WINNER KERRY" The Ref yelled

Carrie came out first followed by Kyli."FIGHT" The ref said and Kyli and Carrie both punched then kicked Kyli to the ground and jumped on the tried to do the moonsault but Kyli got up and instead just plain out waked Kyli acted quickly and did the jackknife powerbomb on Kyli went for the pin."1...2...3...4" The Ref called by Carrie broke picks Carrie up and tried to the jackknife powerbomb again but Carrie messed it up and Kyli fell with Carrie flowing on top of her."1...2...3" The Ref said but Kyli broke out of then quickly jumped on the turnbuckle and did an moonsault to Carrie gets on Kyli for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref said and raised Kyli hand in victory."THE WINNER AND NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WOMEN CHAMPSHIP IS CARRIE" The ref yelled.

Goldberg music comes on and all the fans start to chant his name."GOLDBERG,GOLDBERG,GOLDBERG,GOLDBERG" The fans are yelling but he is not coming then pops out of the smoke only to get speared off the ramp into the hard ground by Goldberg."FIGHT"The ref yelled so Goldberg and Anthony could then picks Anthony up and Jackhammers then picks him up and throws him 50 feet into the ring crashing on the Goldberg gets on an trampoline that was magicale there and jumps at clides with Anthony and lands on top of him."1...2...3...4...5" The ref yelled and Goldberg got up alitle dizzy."THE WINNER GOLDBERG" The ref yelled and Goldberg picked Anthony up and Jackhammer him.

"FOR THE MAIN EVENT WILLY AND KERRY THE EW WOLRD TAG TEAM CHAMPS VS THE CHANNGLERS TRAVIS AND SCOTT" The Ref yelled on top of his and Kerry came in with the routine they did last time of Extreme Wrestling while Scott and Travis came out fighting eachother (words not fists sadly).Scott and Travis are long time rivals from childhood, Scott hates Travis and So does and Scott decided to start but when the ref yelled Fight Travis tagged himself then ramped both of them flinging them both outside of the just sat there at Travis and Scott punched eachother and kicked and Travis kicked Scott in a place where you when Travis got into the ring Willy jumped off an turnbuckle he was waiting from and did an leap frog to Travis pinning him."1...2" The ref was calling but Scott tag himself then jumped up and mid air and kicked Willy in the then tagged in Kerry and they both rammed Willy jumped out of the ring onto Travis while Kerry went for the pin."1...2...3...4.............5" The ref had got back up and held the refs mouth but Willy then kicked him."THE WINNERS AND STILL EW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPS WILLY AND KERRY" The ref yelled and raised Kerry and Willy hands in victory while their other hands were holding their all the lights went out and a werid voice said."GRAVEYARD I AM COMING FROM THE DEAD TO STEAL YOUR CHAMSHIP" The voice said as EW Extreme Wrestling shut off.

**I THINK I WET MYSELF, WHO IS THIS PERSON FIND OUT NEXT TIME !**


	8. The Voice is Revealed

EW: Extreme Wrestling

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! All The fireworks are going off as the greatest wrestling show comes Mills is standing in the ring waiting for everyone to shut up for him to speak."Ok this is the last EW that i have power over before my father comes back and takes over i am bringing in an new superstar well not new but new to us Bobby First on EW Bobby Lashley is going to say something,Then Travis Vs Scott, Kristi Vs Carrie for the title, Bobby and someone else Vs Kerry and I for the title, Hornswoggle Vs The Hobo,we have 2 brothers coming into the EW to fight eachother and finally the EW Extreme Wrestling Champ Graveyard wants to say something about what happen last time on EW Extreme Wrestling." Willy said and walked out of the ring.

Bobby Lashley comes out to the ring and smiles."Well i think i am going to have fun here, I mean their is such powerful people here like Kerry,Scott,Graveyard,Willy, ...........And i am asking you do you wanna be tag-team parnters tonight" Bobby music comes on and he is smiling right at Lashley."You got your self an and Kerry ARE NEXT" Goldberg Goldberg and Lashley just starting laughing like mad-men as they walk out of the ring and to the back.

"This match is for fall, Coming in First TRAVIS" The ref comes in and looks to win against his childhood rival Scott."Now Here's SCOTT" The ref yells again but the crown is wilder then when Travis came walked into the ring and got into an stance."FIGHT" The ref yelled and Travis tripped Scott and kicked him in where the sun dont shine."Take that bitch" Travis said as he jumped on the turnbuckle and got ready for the steam put him arms up thinking the crowd was going to yell TRAVIS but instead they were yelling YOU SUCK GET OUT OF THE when Travis look at where Scott was,he was he looked up only to get super kicked by Scott and fall off the turnbuckle onto the then copyed Travis and stole his finshers and did the steam roller to Travis on the was yelling YOU MOTHERFUCKER!.Scott then picked him up only to get punched in the face by then threw him into the turnbuckle and smashed his when Travis was charging at Scott, he moved making Travis ram into the thought fast as he superkicked him again and threw him into the then went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref jumped up holding his arm that he banged on the stairs when he steamrollered off the turnbuckle."The Winner Scott" The ref said as he raised Scott good hand.

As The new superstars came into the ring the ref gave them an mic."I am Jason Matthews" The older one said."And I am Justin Mattews" The younger one said."WELL SHUT UP AND FIGHT" The ref yelled making everyone kicked Jason in the mouth and then did an Gentalman Stunner ( StoneCold Stunner).Jason wasn't done as he tripped his brother and keep punching his the 10th punch Justin kicked him off and jumped on him (not from the turnbuckle).But Jason kicked him Justin got up Jason STO got up quick but held his head they both tripped got up quicker then Jason and got ready for the Gentalman Jason toke an little peek of what Justin was doing, he slide out of the ring not wanting to get hit with Jason got an chair from under the ring and smacked Justin with Jason went for the pin."1...2...3" The ref yelled but Justin broke out and kicked his brother in the face and did the Gentalman Stunner to Justin went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref jumped up happy as he just won his first match against his brother."The Winner JUSTIN" The ref yelled as he rose Justin's hands.

"This match is one fall, coming out for From Under The Ring Hornswoggle" The ref came out of the ring and into the ring."NOW FROM AN BOX THE HOBO" The ref yelled as the crowd was yelling The Hobo got into the ring Hornswoggle kicked him in the Hobo fell and Hornswoggle keep punching the 50 punch The Hobo threw Hornswoggle across the ring and on the Hobo chargered at him but Hornswoggle being so little went out of the ring really quick making The Hobo smash into the Hobo fell on the ring while Hornswoggle climbed the turnbuckle and did the frog Hornswoggle went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref got up and did the frog splash again to The Hobo just to make the fans happy."THE WINNER HORNSWOGGLE" The ref said holding Hornswoggle arm high making him go up in the air."Get off of me" Hornswoggle said as he jumped on the ref and ran under the ring to his home.

"This Match is for The EW Women's Champship, Coming out first CARRIE" The ref came in the ring and jumped on the turnbuckle pointing at the fans."Now The Women's Champion KRISTI" The ref came out did an split in the middle of the ring and gave Carrie the middle finger."FIGHT" The ref yelled as Kristi tripped Carrie and did an back flip onto before she could hit her Carrie kicked Kristi on her back making her fall face Carrie got on the turnbuckle and got ready for the she looked away for 5 seconds to long for Kristi to get up and picked her up ready to do an Shock Drop(JackHammer).Kristi dropped her and kicked her into the she went on the turnbuckle and did an leapfrog(Willy's Leapfrog) right on Carrie."1...2...3...4...Fiv(e)" The ref yelled but Carrie broke out an milsecond from losing the then grabbed a chair and smacked Kristi with she jumped on the turnbuckle and did an did something that she has done twice already, she changed the flip into an pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref got up and raised her champship."THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMP Kristi" The ref yelled raising the hand of Kristi.

"THIS MATCH IS FOR THE EW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPSHIPS" The ref yelled as Kerry and Willy raced to the won."Now The Changlers GOLDBERG AND LASHLEY" The ref yelled as they both chargered into the clapped hands as Goldberg stayed in with Kerry."FIGHT" The ref yelled and Goldberg speared He tagged in Lashley as Lashley got ready for the got up only to get the wind blowen out of him by Lashley as he speared Kerry little ass into the Lashley went for the pin."1...2...3" The ref yelled but Willy hand clapped with Kerry and he hopped in spearing picked him up and threw him at Goldberg which got hit and they they were both outside of the ring on the ground Willy did an leapfrog on to quickly reacted by Going in front of Goldberg and getting hit saving his then kicked Lashley and dragged Goldberg in the ring where he tag Kerry in and they did an double Kerry went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref yelled. Kerry jumped up and Willy came into the ring."The winners and still EW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS KERRY AND WILLY" The ref yelled as he raised their hands.

The EW Champion Graveyard came into the ring alittle scared but showed no fear at all."OK WHO EVER DID THAT VOICE LAST NIGHT,COME THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" Graveyard was the wide screen showed an picture of an giant C."But Brother dont you remember me Choas" The voice said laughing."No thats impossiable your dead" Graveyard said still yelling."Oh no i am not dead and next week i had Bill Mill make an match, The Main Event Choas Vs Graveyard Brother Vs Brother For The EW Champship" Choas said laughing as EW Extreme Wrestling went off.


	9. Shocking Week

EW: Extreme Wrestling

BOOM BOOM BOOM was an GM we haven't seen in the ring for about 3 or 4 weeks."Welcome To Extreme Wrestling!, And Here are the matchs tonight! Goldberg and Lashley Vs The Hobo and The Vs Anthony in an I Quit match!.Choas Vs Graveyard For The Extreme Wrestling and Jason Matthews Vs Nick Luther and Kyle We also have Travis Vs Scott" Bill Mills said and he slide out of the ring to cue the lights to come off.

"This Match is an I Quit Matchs, Only way to win is to Quit! Coming First From Dallas Texas Weighing 200 Pounds WILLY" The Ref came pointed to the fans and raised his hands making them he ran into the ring, jumped on the turnbuckle and did 2 flips in mid air then stuck his middle fingers out."Now Coming Second From BushKill PA Weighing 40000 Pounds ANTHONY" The Ref Anthony came out Willy said something."EARTHQUAKE" Willy shouted making Anthony charge at him and The ref ringed the came into the ring only to get kicked out again by Willy and then Willy jumped on quickly got into the ring and jumped off it again only for Anthony to picked up Willy and threw him at the metal pole, but Willy grabbed the stairs making him then Anthony rammed into him making him got over the stairs and bang his back on to the went to go jump on Willy but he caught him and threw him into the then got an chair and smacked Anthony with it making his back go into the stairs while he stamuch was getting hit with the Anthony some how got up and threw Willy into the ring and threw a chair at him and made him fall to the tried to get up but fell, then fell Anthony got up and turned around only to get the living hell get speared out of him, Willy while Anthony wasn't looking, got up and ran throught the rops and speared Willy picked him up and did an WMD to him."I QUIT" Anthony yelled on top of his lunges as the bell went.""The Winner Willy" The ref said.

"This Match is an 2 On 2 match, Coming Out First The Destroyer: Goldberg and Lashley" The ref said as Goldberg and Lashley music went both chargered into the ring and clapped hands making an giant as hell sound."NEXT Is The Dumbass: The Hobo and came out with alittle trips,falls,punchs to and The Hobo would start the match."Fight" The Ref yelled and saw Goldberg pass him and spear the living fucking shitting hell out of the Hobo then tagged in The Hobo got in Bobby did the same thing Goldberg did: SIT THE FUCK DOWN! Then Goldberg and Lashley double punched The Gyspy and Bobby went for the pin."1...2...3...4, Guys you win...They arn't coming back up" The ref said not evening finshing the just look at The ref."Fine 5, The Winner Destoryers and Now Number 1 Contenders for the EW World Tag Titles" The Ref said scared of Goldberg and Bobby.

"This match is an 1 on 1, coming out first Travis" The Ref said as the crowd were yelling you suck,homo, go die, then gave them all the bird."Fuck off and get a life" Travis said."Coming Next Scott" The ref yelled but this time the crowd went wild yelling kick Travis's ass!.Scott came out only to fall into Travis plot, a rope grabbed Scott leg and hung him and someone rang the bell."WTF. This match is not started" The ref yelled."Yes it is, now do it or i will get my minons to do some stuff to you" Travis 2 People came out and only Willy and Bill Mills would know them."Mike and Tom, Willy Mills Counsins" Travis said as they grabbed the ref and Travis grabbed an chair."Fine 1.......2........3.........4" The Ref said but Willy came out of the untied Scott, as they both ran into the ring, Scott went after Travis but Willy Cousin's Mike and Tom slide out of the ring to only get followed by Willy."Ok Now START" The ref said as he wacked Travis with an chair. Scott went for the pin.".5, The Winner Is Scott" The ref said as Scott kicked Travis out of the ring.

"This Match Is an 2 On 2, Coming Out First Justin and Jason Matthews" The ref came out first and then Justin as they both were doing the J sign with thier they ran for the ring and "tripped" over they got into the ring and bangged their heads together."Coming Out Next Nick Luther and Kyle Smith" The ref Came out and ran into the ring then throw an cloud maker can with tape on the pull to the entrance as Kyle was coming Kyle bursted out of the smoke and ran into the ring."Fight" The Ref yelled as Kyle and Jason started the match by throwing punching at eachother, then some Kyle tripped Jason and tagged in jumped on the turnbuckle and as Jason got up Nick did his finsher, an running big boot as he jumped off and went for the pin."1...2..3..4" The ref said but Jason turned the pin into an submission hold Nick broke out of the submission hold and thorw Jason into the turnbuckle right next to ran in and rammed Nick and did an GentalMan Stunner to Justin went for the pin."1..2..3..4...5" The ref and Jason hugged eachother then went to celebrate."The Winner are the Matthews Brothers" The Ref yelled and raised their hands but couldn't because they wont stop moving."STOP FUCKING MOVING" The ref said making every signal person in the buidling to start cracking up laughing.

"The Next Match is For The EW Champship. Coming out first The EW Champ Graveyard" The ref said as Graveyard just walked out and into the ring really The Screen turned black with an large red C in the middle."You really thought i was going to come today, oh know, i will come when you are expecting it....maybe 2 years from now" The screen said."GET YOUR CHICKEN ASS Out Here" Graveyard said."No Because i gave my number one contender to Anthony and he said to make it an Triple Treat Match Between You,Him, And Willy at Extreme Teams, Bill already said ok bc it had more then 2 people it in" The screen said and disapeared."SOMEONE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, SO I CAN FIGHT" Graveyard yelled and punched the ring making an hole in No one came out, but then Bill Mills came out."Graveyard, You Can get your brother anytime you want..................After Extreme Teams" Bill said as the screen said Extreme just smiled as Bill talked."The Matchs For Extreme Teams and Order of how they will be played are

1: Hobo And The Gypsy Priest Vs An Box and The King

2:Goldberg And Bobby Vs Kerry And Willy for The Tag Team Titles

3:Kristi Vs Carrie Vs Kyli Vs Meslissa For The Title

4:Graveyard Vs Anthony Vs Willy For The Title" Bill Mills said as EW Extreme Wrestling Went off the air.


	10. Extreme Teams

EW: Extreme Wrestling

"WELCOME TO Extreme Teams, The 2nd Ever Pay Per View. Now Today Adam Lambert will sing Rock And Roll All Nite For The Opener Of EW Extreme Wrestling: Extreme Teams" Bill said as he slide out of the ring to let Adam sing.

"You show us everything youve got  
You keep on dancin and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, well drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin  
The partys just begun, well let you in  
You drive us wild, well drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin, you keep on shoutin  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll  
all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day

You keep on saying youll be mine for a while  
Youre lookin fancy and I like your style  
You drive us wild, well drive you crazy  
You show us everything youve got  
Baby, baby thats quite a lot  
And you drive us wild, well drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin, you keep on shoutin

I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day  
I wanna rock and roll"

Adam said finshing the song when Bill slide into the ring."That Was Great Adam,Do You Watch Extreme Wrestling" Bill asked."Yes I have and i love The great main event but I think Willy gonna win" Adam said."Ok We Will See At The End Of The Show when Its WILLY VS ANTHONY VS THE EW CHAMPION GRAVEYARD IN AN NO DQ Title Match" Bill said as the lights turned off for the first match.

"This Is An 2 On 2 Match, Coming Out First The Hobo And The Gypsy Priest" The ref Costume song name YOU SUCK came on and the Hobo and The Gypsy came out and ran into the ring."Coming Out Next The King And AN BOX" The ref yelled King came out with an person in an box with legs arms and an box smile."Fight" The Ref King and The Hobo would start the Hobo went for The punch but The King turned it into his special STFUB(Shut The Fuck Up Bitch, Ok Its The FU Or Attitude Adjestment, what ever).BOOM, The Hobo smashed onto the floor landing right next to The Gypsy Priest and tag him Gypsy came in and sucker punched The King and stompped him out like 9 times before The King grabbed his leg and tripped The King Tagged in The Box jumpped on the turnbuckle and jumped on him doing an flip and kicks him in the mouth when The Box went for the pin."1...2...3...4" The ref said but The Gypsy Priest broke out and turnned into an struggle hold."QUIT BITCH" The cursing Priest yelled but The Box kicked him off and jumped on him and toke his breath away, then The Box tagged The King in while The Priest tagged in the When The Hobo went for an punch, The King somehow turned it into an pin and the ref started counting."1...2...3...4...5" The Ref King And The Box clapped hands and raised them so they wouldn't get yelled at like The Other people got yelled last time on EW.

" This Match Is For The EW World Tag Team Titles, Coming Out First The Destroyer GOLDBERG AND LASHLEY" The ref Came out and did his entrance but when he got into the ring he pointed to the entrance where Bobby was rushing into the ring."Coming Out Next, The EW World Tag Team Champions KERRY AND WILLY" The REF YELLED REALLY LOUD LIKE THIS!Kerry and Willy came running out and slide into the ring."FIGHT" The ref and Goldberg would start the jumped up and grabbed Goldberg head with his legs and brought him down jumped up and slammed on Kerry tagged Willy jumped on the turnbuckle and did THE LEAPFROG and went for the pin."1...2...3" The Ref said but Goldberg broke it, Willy quickly tagged in Kerry.I guess he doesn't wanna lose tonight in the main then got speared the shit out of by Goldberg and Goldberg tagged in picked up Kerry and throw him at the ropes and when Kerry came back to the other ropes, he didn't make it, getting speared again by Bobby Lashley this time somehow tags in Willy after he trips comes in and rams Lashley but it backfired and he went flying and got speared by Lashley then speared again by Lashley, Then Goldberg Jackhammer Goldberg went for the pin."1...2...3...4...Fiv" The ref yelled when the crowd was then did an DDT to Goldberg and tagged in Kerry while he rolled out of the jumped on the turnbuckle and then tried to jump on Goldberg but when he look when he jumped he got speared by Bobby went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref said as Kerry and Willy rolled out of the Goldberg and Lashley celebrated while Their Song was on."The Winner And New EW World Tag Team Champions are The Destorys" The Ref said as Bill Mills came out again."Ok Guys, Here Is Bo Bice With Valley Of Angles" Bill said and the lights turn off and everyone focused on Bo.

"I've been down and I'm nothing at all.  
And sometimes I feel I've grown.  
Never try to let it show,  
But I'm not alone.  
If you sing this song,  
I'll take you there,  
If you don't care.

Going to the Valley of Angels,  
to swim in the deep blue sea.  
Surrounded by your faith and your glory,  
is where I find my peace  
So peace,  
In the Valley of Angels...  
In the Valley of Angels.

Heard so many stories, I thought they were lies (but you know they're true.)  
I know that I have quit before I even tried (ahhh, but you could not worry.)  
I stood up one day and found myself.  
But I'm not alone.  
If you sing this song,  
I'll take you there.  
If you don't care....  
Then go with me!

Going to the Valley of Angels,  
To swim in the deep blue sea.  
Surrounded by your faith and your glory,  
is where I find my peace...  
You know I find some peace,  
...in the Valley of Angels.

_[instrumental bridge]_

All you ever dreamed to see..  
You can touch, you don't believe.  
Lying here on angels' wings....

Going to the Valley of Angels,  
to swim in the deep blue sea.  
Surrounded by your faith and your glory,  
is where I find my peace...  
You know i find some peace.  
You know i'll take you there,  
No, if you don't care....  
Ohhhhh, in the Valley of Angels.

(Going to the Valley of Angels)  
To the Valley of Angels  
(Going to the Valley of Angels)  
Ahaaaa.....yeah." Bo Bice said finshing as EW Went to commerical.

EW Came back with Kristi and Carrie and Kyli and Meslissa ready to start the match."This match is For The EW Diva's Champship...Fight" The ref yelled as Carrie and Kyli started to trade blows as Meslissa and Kristi look at eachother and remember their 3 or some Diva's Champship Matchs and who won them: All Sudden Kristi charged at Meslissa and sucker punched her in the Meslissa and Kristi were busy, Kyli did the jackknife powerbomb to Carrie and went for the pin."1...2...3...4...5" The ref yelled, 1 Out 2 to Kyli jumped on Kristi while she was on Meslissa."1...2...3...4...5" The Ref yelled and Meslissa is then did Her Sweet Kick ( Sweet Chin Music) To Kyli and went for the pin."1...2...3...4" The ref yelled by Kyli got out and kicked Kristi in her Kyli picked her up and did her JackKnife Powerbomb, but Kristi got out and did Her Sweet Kick and went for the pin."1...2....3....4....5" The ref jumped up and grabbed her title."The Winner and Still The EW Diva's Champion Kristi" The ref said.

"OUR MAIN EVENT, A TRIPLE TREAT, LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE EW CHAMPSHIP STARTS NOW WITH THE CHAMPION COMING OUT FIRST Graveyard!" The ref came out of an grave and walk into the ring, then sets his grave on fire."COMING OUT NEXT THE FIRST CHANNGLER, ANTHONY" The ref came out, gave Graveyard the finger then ran into the ring but not before an fan threw an trashcan at him."COMING OUT NEXT THE SECOND CHANGGLER, WILLY" The ref came out, threw his shirt into the crowd, then gave Anthony the finger with both Willy walked into the ring."FIGHT!!" The Ref and Anthony started sharing punchs while Graveyard slide out of the ring and grabbed an huge ass 50 ft ladder that was by the things that helded the lights up started to climb the ladder when Willy sucker punched Anthony out and went for the pin."1...2...3...4..." The ref yelled by Anthony didn't want to give Graveyard jumped on the railling all the way on the top and jumped at Anthony and squashed him."1...2...3...4...5" The Ref kicked Anthony out of the ring as he punched Graveyard in the Graveyard Grabed his fist and twisted it."Give Up!" Graveyard yelled."Never" Willy said as he punched Graveyard in the nose with his other Willy started to climb the ladder with Graveyard following they both got up and Graveyard was about to push Willy off, but the lights turn off and Chaos pushed Graveyard Off and then the lights came back on." Willy Super Bomb" Willy yelled and Jumped off the railing and onto Graveyard for the champship."1...2...3...4..." The ref got up, pushed Willy out of the ring, and climbed the ladder by the Willy pushed the ladder down onto the ring and Graveyard under slide the Ladder off and went for the pin."1...2...3...4..5" The ref jumped up and smiled."Your Winner and New Champion Willy" The ref said as he handed out the belt to Willy.

_______________________________________________________________________

**How Did you like it?**

**See you next time :)**


End file.
